


Prompt:  Unusual Environments

by siriuslywinchester



Series: Formula 1 RPF Prompts [9]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Iceland, M/M, Snow, huskies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslywinchester/pseuds/siriuslywinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a fluffy little trip to iceland with Nico and Nico for <a href="http://http://winterbreakprompts.tumblr.com">winterbreakprompts</a> promp #12:  Unusual Environments</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt:  Unusual Environments

Nico gripped onto Rosberg's hand as the flight started it's descent into Reykjavik airport. The plane was swinging from side to side at the force of the wind and every time it dipped on their side, Nico could see the runway come into view, huge piles of snow scraped to its sides. He shut his eyes, keeping them tightly closed until, after what seemed like an eternity, he felt the plane hit the ground.

When he opened his eyes, Rosberg was staring at him, an awkward grimace on his face. Nico loosened his hold on his partners hand, noticing that both of their fingers were white from his vice-like grip. Rosberg smiled, rubbing his fingers and bending them so they popped loudly.

"Sorry Nico," Hulk said, his voice a little shaky, "That was an awful flight. I really thought we were going to crash land."

"Are you Ok now?", Rosberg replied, looking concerned "I didn't realise it was going to be that bad. I know you hate flying."

Nico smiled. He'd be fine now that they'd landed. He could concentrate on enjoying his holiday. He certainly would not be thinking about the flight home.

"I'll be fine. Come on lets go!" he tried to sound enthusiastic, but his voice was still breaking with fear. He'd feel better when he was off the plane, he kept telling himself.

In the airport terminal, they advanced through passport control and picked up their bags. Together, they headed out towards the entrance, immediately spotting the driver with the 'Hulk-Rosberg' sign and following him to a large, black 4x4. 

The cars windows were tinted and there was a partition behind the driver, so the pair enjoyed gawping out at the spectacular views of Iceland as they drove further into the unknown.

"So where is it you're taking me again, Nico?", Hulk asked. Nico had told him it was a surprise, and he'd only found out they were flying to Iceland as they boarded the flight.

Rosberg just tapped his nose, grinning at Nico and pointing out to a sign as the 4x4 turned onto a long driveway. Nico managed to read 'Huskies' before the car drove past the sign. Well surely, this can't be too bad he thought, hoping there would be puppies.

The car eventually pulled up outside a large barn. The chauffeur opened the door for Nico to climb out and he immediately heard dogs barking. Rosberg rushed around to his side of the vehicle, grabbing Nico's arm and pulling him into the barn. 

Inside, he found a sledge with six Huskies already tethered in front, waiting for their command to go. Two men wearing thick winter suits carried the pairs cases form the car and tied them to the back of the sledge. Rosberg pushed Nico nearer to the sledge and climbed on himself, grabbing the reigns,

"Come on then, we have to go by sledge to our apartment," he grinned cheekily, beckoning for Nico to climb onto the back of the sledge.

Before long the duo were hurtling through a dense forest of tall evergreens, the huskies panting heavily ahead of them, obeying Rosberg's every instruction. Nico had no idea that Rosberg knew how to control huskies and was just beginning to relax into the ride when the forest ended and the sled came to a slow stop.

In front of him, Nico found a glass dome buried under the snow. Rosberg had jumped off the sledge and was releasing the huskies, tying them to tethers around the edge of the dome and giving them some food. Nico ventured towards the building and noticed a staircase cut into the snow, leading down to a doorway. 

He was just about to head down the stairs, when he was swept off his feet only to find himself bouncing down the stairs on his bottom, Rosberg rolling behind him and landing on a pile on top of him,

"Ok, that was meant to be a little more romantic," Rosberg said, his voice muffled by his coat, which had slipped over his head.

Nico laughed, standing up and offering Rosberg a hand to pull him back to his feet. Rosberg brushed his coat down and turned to Nico, snow stuck to his cheeks and eyes lashes.

"Where you trying to carry me through the threshold?" Nico laughed, grinning when Rosberg flushed and nodded. He picked Rosberg up by the waist and twisted him into his arms, opening the door and stepping inside, "This is how you do it."

Inside, the room was cosy and warm. A fire had been lit in the hearth, and there was a dining table filled with breads, cheeses and salads. Nico's stomach rumbled and he headed straight for the food,

"Nico this is amazing!" he said, stuffing bread into his mouth. 

Rosberg laughed, following him towards the table and pouring them both a glass of wine. He'd planned to bring Nico as far from the real world as possible and right now they were in the middle of nowhere with only 6 dogs nearby. 

They ate all of the food, and drank their way through two bottles of wine before night fell and they both sank into the bed. Nico spread his arms out and Rosberg, laid his head on his chest, sighing.

"This is perfect, Nico," Hulk said, closing his eyes ready for sleeping.

"No," Rosberg replied, lifting his head from Hulk's chest and pointing toward the ceiling, "this is prefect."

As Hulk opened his eyes, looking out at the roof above him, he realised that he could see right through the glass ceiling. The sky above them was was dancing with purples and greens, the aurora borealis filling the star-filled sky.

He lay for a while, watching the colours in the sky waltzing and jiving before the passion overwhelmed him and rolled over, lifting himself up to straddle Rosberg,

"You are perfect," he said, bending down and planting a long, soft kiss on his partners lips, the flight home the last thing on his mind.


End file.
